


A Day with the Pack (Traducción)

by Igni1LB



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, M/M, Mates, pack mother Stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igni1LB/pseuds/Igni1LB
Summary: Stiles es la mama de la manada.-x-Esta obra pertenece a roseygoldbeauty, (https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseygoldbeauty/pseuds/roseygoldbeauty), la cual me ha dando autorización para la traducción de su escrito. Si desean leer la versión original hay tienen el enlace de su perfil para leerlo.





	A Day with the Pack (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Day with the Pack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057495) by [maxiiebabii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiiebabii/pseuds/maxiiebabii). 



**Capítulo único**

 

_2 de noviembre, 6:30 a.m._

La alarma de Stiles suena en la mesita de noche, la melodía de un piano llena la habitación con suaves canciones. El humano se meve, su cabeza y su mano descansando sobre el pecho de su compañero, su pierna alrededor de la de él. Suspiró felizmente cuando Derek se acercó y apagó la alarma como todas las mañanas, sus ojos ámbar se abrieron parpadeando lentamente, ajustándose a la luz del sol que brillaba a través de las cortinas ligeramente separadas.

Stiles sonrió mientras se estiraba, nunca solía ser una persona madrugadora. Pero desde que ha estado durmiendo al lado de Derek, y viendo a la manada todas las mañanas, comenzó a ser más fácil despertarse temprano.

Soltó una risita silenciosa cuando Derek enterró su rostro entre el hombro y el cuerllo de Stiles, suspirando al sentir el ligero rasguño de la barba del Alfa. Se frotó los ojos con la mano antes de rodar de lado para abrazar a su compañero.

"Vamos, Der. Los cachorros y yo tenemos escuela hoy". Su voz era tranquila y gentil, hablando con tanta ligereza que podía considerarse como algo relajado. Incluso se rió ligeramente mientras Derek murmuraba cosas como "Siempre puedes saltartelas" y "Puedo llamarte" bastante adormilado.

Stiles hizo rodar sus ojos y apartó a Derek, se sentó y se desperezó. Pero antes de que pudiera levantarse de la cama, su Alfa ya se había sentado y tenía a su compañero entre sus brazos. La chispa suspiró y se apoyó contra su pecho, con la cabeza apoyada contra su hombro. Él inclinó su cabeza y levantó una ceja hacia Derek.

Derek solo sonrió con aire de suficiencia y se inclinó para besar a Stiles, deslizando sus labios sobre los otros en un suave beso. Stiles extendió la mano y enterró una mano en el cabello oscuro ligeramente despeinado de Derek, besándose lentamente.

Una vez que se apartaron, Stiles le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó de la cama.

"Date una ducha Sourwolf. Tengo cachorros que despertar y que alimentar". Cogió un atuendo de su tocador de madera blanca y se dirigió al baño principal, seguido por Derek.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras se cepillaba los dientes antes de que el lobo se desvistiera y entrara en la ducha. Stiles le sonrió en el espejo y se lavó la cara, deslizándose sobre una camisa roja oscura junto con unos jeans pitillo negros y un par de calcetines gris claro.

Derek todavía estaba en la ducha mientras despertaba a los cachorros. Dejó que Jackson despertara a Isaac, viendo que el kanima ya estaba despierto. Despertó a Boyd y lo dejó despertar a Erica. Ella era violenta por las mañanas y prefería no tener nuevas marcas de garras en sus brazos.

El último fue Scott, que era fácil de despertar, solo unos pocos empujones y ya estaba estirandose con un bostezo. Stiles se rió al ver la cama desordenada de sus mejores amigos.

"¡Desayuno en 40 minuto, tómate una ducha, cachorro hediondo!", Bromeó, ganandose una burla y que le arrojaran una almohada él, que esquivó rápidamente.

La casa de la manada tenía 4 baños, un dormitorio principal, 4 dormitorios para huéspedes, una sala de estar, una sala familiar, una oficina, una biblioteca, un lavadero, un garaje para 1 automóvil y una cocina. El patio trasero era enorme, con una piscina, una terraza y un jardín de flores por el que Stiles había insistido. La casa tardó un año entero en construirse, con la ayuda de la manada, Derek la terminó en Navidad del año pasado.

La manada amaba la casa, todos vivían en ella, excepto Stiles y Scott, que todavía vivían con sus padres. De ninguna manera el sheriff dejaría que Stiles se mudara con Derek Hale, la casa del ex sospechoso de asesinato, mientras todavía estaba bajo la custodia de su padre. Lo cual Derek entendió. Stiles se mudaría cuando se graduara de la universidad.

La cocina era un paraíso para Stiles, siempre le gustó hornear y cocinar, de ahí por qué Derek hizo una cocina tan grande. Tenía mucho espacio en la encimera y la estufa tenía suficiente espacio para hacer 3 comidas a la vez. La nevera era lo suficientemente grande como para caber en meses de comida. 

Stiles deslizó el delantal sobre su cabeza y lo ató alrededor de su cintura, alisándolo sobre su cuerpo. Sacó todo lo que necesitaba, huevos, tocino, salchichas, papas hash brownsough y su pan de masa fermentada casero para tostadas. Sin tiempo que perder, se metió directamente en la cocina, escuchando ocasionalmente la ducha y el movimiento en el piso de arriba.

Con los hash browns, las salchichas y el tocino cocinándose en el horno, Stiles hizo 3 tortillas rellenas con varios ingredientes para Jackson, Boyd y Scott, así como un lote de huevos revueltos para el resto de la manada antes de hacer huevos para sí mismo. .

Cortó la tostada y los puso en la tostadora, la que casi le dio un golpe a Stiles cuando Derek se lo mostró por primera vez. Podría hacer 12 tostadas a la vez, ¡qué bueno fue eso!

Al escuchar el apagado del temporizador de la estufa, colocó tapetes de prevención de calor en los mostradores antes de ponerse los guantes de horno de Darth Vader. El humano sacó cada bandeja de comida una por una y las colocó en el mostrador antes de servir los huevos en cada plato.

Sirvió el resto de la comida y puso la mesa, sirviendo a todos un vaso de algún tipo de bebida. Jugo de naranja para Derek, Boyd, Jackson y Scott. Jugo de manzana para Erica e Issac. Jugo de arándano para Stiles.

Stiles suspiró en silencio mientras terminaba, colocando un gran plato de tostadas en el medio de la mesa antes de colocar la mantequilla, la mermelada y la mantequilla de maní. Se aseguró de hacer 2 piezas extra para él. Ahora que el resto del desayuno de la manada estaba terminado, comenzó a hacer lo suyo después de llamar al resto:

"¡El desayuno está listo!"

Stiles untó mantequilla en su tostada y la dejó derretir mientras cortaba un aguacate, riendo al escuchar a Boyd y Scott corriendo hacia la planta baja buscando comida como siempre. Rodó los ojos mientras corrían hacia la mesa.

Erica e Issac pronto se unieron, caminando a un ritmo normal con sonrisas divertidas en sus caras. Erica incluso le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de dirigirse a la mesa. Afortunadamente ella no usó pintalabios hoy. Jackson fue el último último en llegar, dándole a Stiles una palmada en el hombro al pasar para sentarse junto a Isaac.

Stiles terminó su tostada de aguacate y guardó todo antes de llenar el lavavajillas. Lo cerró suavemente y se sentó a la mesa con su propio desayuno.

Derek fue el último en bajar, frotándose el pelo con una toalla blanca que estaba alrededor de sus hombros. Vestía una camiseta gris y sus jeans negros. Le dio a Stiles un pequeño beso antes de sentarse.

La manada esperó a que Derek se acomodara y tomara el primer mordisco antes de empezar. Inmediatamente se pusieron a conversar, hablaron sobre las clases que tenían ese día y si era necesario entrenar después de la escuela. Derek mencionó que necesitaba encontrarse con otro Alfa en el territorio junto a Beacon Hills, pero esa conversación pronto murió cuando Stiles mencionó que las vacaciones de invierno empezarían en un mes y medio.

Todos terminaron el desayuno bastante rápido al darse cuenta de que tenían solo 30 minutos para salir por la puerta. Stiles y Derek despejaron la mesa y cargaron el resto del lavavajillas mientras la manada buscaban sus cosas, Scott también agarraba las cosas de Stiles.

Derek envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Stiles por detrás, frotando su rostro en su cuello, enmascarando su aroma en el de Stiles. La chispa inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, sonriendo suavemente.

"Gracias por el desayuno, Stiles." El Alpha respiró en su cuello antes de inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a su compañero. El hombre con los ojos color ámbar y cabello castaño sonrió en respuesta.

"De nada". Respondió, como siempre lo hacía. Lo siguiente que supo fue que lo empujaron al mostrador y agiraban, así que ahora estaba mirando a su compañero.

Derek sostuvo a su pareja cerca de su cintura, besando esos labios carnosos en los que podía pasar horas. Por supuesto, Stiles le devolvió el beso casi de inmediato, con una mano sujetando el cuello de Derek mientras la otra agarraba su camisa.

Comoo la manada parecía tardar más de lo habitual, el beso se calentó rápidamente. Las manos de Derek se habían deslizado hacia abajo y agarrando el culo de Stiles, haciéndolo gemir y dejando que la lengua del Alfa se deslizara entre sus labios.

La respiración de Stiles se tensó y dejó escapar otro gemido mientras se apretaba más contra Derek, agarrando su cabello con la mano que antes estaba en su cuello.

Rompieron el beso cuando Derek oyó que la manada bajaba por el pasillo hacia las escaleras del segundo piso. Él sonrió con suficiencia ante los labios rojos de Stiles por los besos y los ojos vidriosos por la excitación, lo que le valió otro beso rápido.

Sus cabezas estaban juntas, con los ojos cerrados cuando Stiles comenzó a hablar:

"Oh, esta noche tendremos sexos. Vamos a enviar a los cachorros a correr. Me separarás y te daré la mejor m ..."

"OK, NO NECESITAMOS ESCUCHAR ESO STILES"

El intrépido humano estalló en una carcajada al escuchar a su mejor amigo gritar eso. Derek se rió levemente mientras negaba con la cabeza, preguntándose cómo Stiles de alguna manera podría olvidar que vivían en una casa llena de hombres lobo con una gran capacidad de escucha.

Stiles besó la mejilla de Derek antes de salir con sus cachorros.

Isaac, Jackson y Erica viajaron con Stiles mientras Boyd viajaba con Scott para recoger a Lydia y a Allison.

\-----

La escuela era agotadora Los exámenes se acercaban y aunque Stiles se sabía todas las materias, era estresante saber que, si fracasaba, fracasarñia en todo. Erica estaba enojada todo el día, incluso Boyd no podía animarla. Isaac estaba bien por Jackson, pero Stiles aún podía sentir que estaba un poco estresado.

_12:30 p.m., hora del almuerzo_

Lydia estaba estresada y en su habitual modo de mandona/ erra. Lo que causó que Stiles le gritara durante el almuerzo. Los cachorros estaban inquietos. Con suerte, cuando lleguen a casa se aliviaría un poco.

Después de un par de momentos de silencio en la mesa del almuerzo, Stiles suspiró, mirando a Lydia que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

"Lo siento, Lyds. Los exámenes tienen a todos nerviosos y lo entiendo, pero no puedes pagarlo con nosotros, ¿vale? No es justo". El resto de la manada asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que Lydia frunciera el ceño mientras asentía.

"Lo siento también. No quise hacerlo, es solo que, ya sabes", y Stiles lo sabía. Así fue como creció, no pudo evitarlo. Él le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras asentía. La manada parecía más relajado ahora.

"Después de la escuela, nos haremos unos bocadillos y nos ayudaremos el uno al otro, ¿de acuerdo? Así nos sabremos las materias con mayor seguridad y no tendremos que estresarnos tanto. Derek regresará a cenar esta noche".

La manada asintió, aparte de Isaac, quien estaba enfocando su mirada en su libro.

Durante el resto del día, la manada estuvo más tranquilo pero aún así estresados. Stiles no necesitaba ser un hombre lobo para saber la ansiedad que estaban sintiendo. Afortunadamente todos tenían gimnasio al final del día, dejándolos quemar un poco de estrés e incluso compartir un momento de risa cuando Lydia golpeó a Jackson en la cara con un palo de hockey. Parecía un perro que acaba de recibir un golpe con un periódico.

_3:15 p.m., después de clases_

Scott se fue con Allison después de la escuela, para estudiar con ella. Lo cual estaba bien, Stiles sabía que no habían podido hablar mucho desde que Scott se unió al grupo de Derek.

Stiles se llevó el resto a su casa y comenzó a preparar bocadillos, lo que hizo que Jackson y Boyd movieran la mesa de café de la sala de estar para que todos pudieran sentarse en el piso.

Hizo una fuente de fruta con un poco de crema batida, junto con un plato de galletas/jamón/queso y los colocó en el medio del piso de la sala de estar.

Después de ayudar a todos con la ayuda de Lydia, decidieron ver una película y terminaron viendo "Moana". Que terminó con todos cantando horriblemente y soltando gallos en ciertas partes.

"¿Stiles?" Isaac habló cerca del final, golpeando al humano en el hombro e inclinándose ligeramente fuera del abrazo de Jackson. Stiles se giró y miró a la pareja ahora en el sofá.

"¿Sí?" Preguntó, sonriendo a sus dos cachorros.

"Tengo hambre". Antes de que Stiles pudiera hablar, la manada lo hizo. Todos de acuerdo.

"Me muero de hambre". Erica gimió, haciendo un mohín contra el cuello de Boyd mientras asentía con la cabeza.

"¿Podemos tener esas costillas y papas que hiciste la semana pasada? ¿Si nos queda alguna?" Lydia habló, con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos mientras Stiles rodaba los ojos. Él se levantó y se estiró.

"Bien, bien, ¡pero me ayudaras, Isaac!" Stiles agarró la mano del cachorro, arrastrándolo a la cocina mientras el resto de la manada se reía y escogían otra película. Isaac tenía una enorme sonrisa, por lo que era obvio que no le importaba ayudar, a pesar de los pucheros de Jackson.

Stiles consiguió que Isaac lavara y cortara las papas, así como algunas verduras. ¡Los hombres lobo también necesitan verduras! Mientras Stiles preparaba las costillas, colocando varias especias de los estantes en la carne, así como una mezcla de barbacoa y salsa picante, cómo les gustaba a todos.

Mientras las papas y costillas ahora sazonadas se cocinaban, Stiles limpiaba la cocina. Boyd y Jackson volvieron a poner la mesa de café en su sitio cuando todos se acomodaron en el sofá.

Tomó alrededor de una hora cocinar, vieron algunos episodios de Friends mientras esperaban.

Mientras Stiles cortó las costillas en porciones de 3 costillas por plato, Derek llegó a casa con Scott. Inmediatamente fue saludado por la manada, contándole a su Alfa sobre su día y buscando consuelo con su aroma. Stiles se rió cuando entró en la sala de estar para ver a Derek sumergido en una pila de cachorros. Él negó con la cabeza y habló;

"No importa cuánto me gusten las pilas de perritos. ¡La cena está lista!" Exclamó, haciendo que Derek se hincara en el estómago debido a que Jackson se peleaba con Boyd e Isaac para llegar a la mesa. Lydia y Scott, así como Stiles, casi se ríen mientras Derek gruñe a sus cachorros, lo que termina con Stiles empujando a todos al comedor con lágrimas en los ojos.

La chispa suspiró mientras se limpiaba los ojos y se sentaba a la mesa, colocando una jarra de limonada rosa en el medio de la mesa para que la manada se sirviera. Esperaron hasta que su Alfa diera el primer mordisco, antes de comenzar a comer. Scott fue el primero en servirse un vaso de limonada después de Derek.

"El Alfa necesita conocernos la próxima semana".

La mesa se detuvo, todos mirando a Derek antes de mirar a Stiles. Stiles suspiró antes de dejar su tenedor, limpiándose la boca y tomando un sorbo de su agua.

"¿Y cuánto tiempo tendremos que estar allí?". La pregunta quedo en el aire, la manada sabía cómo Stiles se sentía acerca de encontrarse con un Alfa durante la escuela. La última vez tomó 3 semanas y John se enfado, prohibiéndole salir durante un mes, lo que causó mucho dolor entre la manada ya que el compañero de Alfa no estaba con ellos.

Derek se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello y tomó otro bocado de sus papas al horno antes de tragar para hablar sin su boca llena:

"Una semana y media" fue su respuesta. Los cachorros habían comenzado a comer de nuevo, pero ahora lentamente. Stiles respiró hondo, reflexionando mientras la manada terminaba la comida. Él asintió, sonriendo suavemente.

"Está bien. Nuestro examen es el viernes, así que tendremos el fin de semana para empacar. Le haré saber a mi padre y él puede llamarnos a Jackson y a mí. Sin embargo, tendrás que arreglar lo de Isaac, Erica y Boyd. "

" Lo se"

Stiles asintió y recogió los platos de todos. La manada le contó a Derek sobre su examen cuando Stiles cortaba la tarta de arándanos, recién sacada del horno, en trozos iguales para que todos pudieran tener al menos un trozo.

Una vez que el pastel había sido devorado y el lavavajillas fue descargado y cargado nuevamente, todos habían ido a hacer lo suyo. Scott se fue a su casa a pasar un poco de tiempo con Melissa, Erica y Boyd fueron a la reserva, mientras que Isaac y Jackson fueron a su habitación. Stiles suspiró cuando finalmente entró en la habitación de Derek y él, cerró la puerta y se estiró, yendo directamente al baño para darse una ducha caliente.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras el agua caliente salpicaba sus músculos doloridos, dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro cuando de repente sintió un cuerpo desnudo y familiar empujarse contra él. El hombre de ojos ámbar sonrió con satisfacción mientras se presionaba contra el otro cuerpo, las manos de Derek sujetaban la cintura de Stiles.

"¿No te duchaste esta mañana Sourwolf?" Bromeó, dándose la vuelta y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek mientras el Alfa sonreía.

"Lo hice, pero necesitaba otra ducha ..." Derek se detuvo, deslizando sus manos por el cuerpo de Stiles y agarrando su culo, haciendo que Stiles se quejara. La chispa se inclinó, besando a Derek mientras lo empujaba contra la pared de la ducha.

El Alfa se mordió el labio inferior mientras observaba a su compañero caer de rodillas, tomando su polla gruesa entre sus delgadas y esbeltas manos antes de tomar una larga lamida a lo largo de ella. Derek dejó caer su cabeza contra las baldosas, dejando escapar un pequeño gemido mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en el pelo y las manos de Stiles, haciendo que Stiles gimiera.

Él sonrió y gimió cuando Stiles tomó su polla en su boca en un movimiento fluido, moviendo su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, usando su mano para masajear las bolas del lobo. Derek gimió, sus ojos brillando un poco rojos mientras agarraba el pelo de Stiles y se follaba su boca, sabiendo que su pareja lo dejaría. Ahora su respiración se convertía en fuertes temblores entre gemidos. Stiles solo gimió alrededor de su pene y se echó hacia atrás, deslizando dos dedos dentro de él y los empujó al ritmo de los empujes de Derek en su boca.

Ambos no duraron mucho, Derek no pudo contenerse cuando Stiles chupó más fuerte al llegar, haciendo que el Alfa lo siguiera poco después.

\-----

Después de lavarse y un poco más de besos en la ducha, el agua se había enfriado. Ambos salieron y se secaron antes de vestirse. Stiles se vistió con la camisa gris favorito de Derek, que era demasiado grande para él, y un par de calzoncillos negros, mientras que Derek solo se vestía con un par de boxers.

Ambos se acomodaron en su cama, Stiles se acurrucó contra el pecho de Derek tan pronto como abrió los brazos. Derek apoya su mano sobre Stiles, con la otra mano sobre su estómago y, como sospechaba, su compañero posó su mano sobre la suya. Stiles bostezó cansadamente, dejando que sus ojos se cerraran.

"Buenas noches, Sourwolf".

"Buenas noches Stiles".

_Fin._


End file.
